Reinkarnasi
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Saat sang pencipta menjatuhkan hukuman paling menyakitkan yang dirasakan seorang dewi. Tak ada pilihan lain selain bertahan dalam setiap luka yang menggoresnya sepanjang hidup tanpa henti.
1. Chapter 1

- **Reinkarnasi** -

.

.

.

.

 _Seorang balita bersurai raven berdiri tegak memegangi payungnya yang semakin lama semakin berat karna guyuran hujan. Bibir mungilnya berkomat-kamit menggerutui ibunya yang terlambat menjemputnya. Sangat terlambat. Hingga membiarkannya berdiri di pinggir jalan di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Sasuke -balita itu- tak mau kembali masuk ke lingkungan sekolahnya karna terasa menyeramkan di dalam sana jika sendirian. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia menyesal menolak tawaran salah satu gurunya yang berniat menemaninya tadi. Ck, harusnya dia tak berlagak berani tadi._

 _Dhuarrr! Refleks Sasuke berjongkok karna terkejut mendengar kuatnya suara petir. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat gagang payung sementara bibirnya yang bergetar terus saja memanggil ibunya._

 _Dhuarrr. Jdeeer. Berulang kali petir di atas sana saling sambar dan berbunyi nyaring. Sosok kecil itu menggigit bibirnya menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk agar tidak jatuh. Egonya menolak untuk menangis. Tidak mengakui adanya ketakutan yang merong-rongnya lebih dalam._

 _"Kaa-chan... cepatlah datang... di sini menyeramkan..." Lirihnya. Onixnya bergerak ke sana kemari memindai apapun dalam suasana suram itu. Dia merasa ada yang mengamatinya._

 _Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat angin kuat menerjangnya. Angin itu membuat pegangannya pada payungnya terlepas. Sasuke panik karna sekarang tubuhnya mulai basah. Dia merasa satu-satunya tempat berlindungnya hilang. Sekarang Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan petir yang saling bersahutan, juga angin yang seolah siap menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya._

 _"Kaa-chan..." Sasuke menyerah pada ketakutannya. Kini dia merengek agar ibunya datang. Dia ketakutan dan kedinginan._

 _Sasuke menoleh saat merasakan seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Onixnya membulat melihat sosok berhelaian merah muda panjang yang nyaris menyentuh tanah. Yukata merah muda dengan motif bunga tsubaki yang di kenalannya memesona Sasuke. Harusnya Sasuke takut pada orang asing, tapi dia sama sekali tak merasakannya. Justru sosok itu seolah mengembalikan semua ketenangan yang di miliki Sasuke._

 _"Uuh Kau pasti kedinginan kan?" Ucap sosok itu membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke. Anak lelaki yang dua bulan lagi berusia lima tahun itu mengerjap terpesona menatap manik emerald di bingkai wajah seputih porselen itu._

 _"Bukankah 'Dia' sangat jahat mempertemukanku denganmu yang masih sekecil ini? 'Dia' jelas menyiksaku yang membayangkan menciummu dan menarikmu ke ranjang di pertemuan pertama kita." Gerutunya yang sebagian besar tak dimengerti Sasuke. Bocah itu hanya diam terus menatap sosok yang baginya sangat menakjubkan di depannya._

 _Sasuke baru menyadari jika Sosok di depannya sama sekali tak basah meski berada di tengah hujan badai. Itu sungguh menciptakan pertanyaan besar di kepala ravennya._

 _"Setidaknya aku senang sudah bertemu denganmu." Gadis cantik di depannya mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh sayang wajah chubby Sasuke. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang dalam. Sasuke merasa seperti di sayang saat onixnya bertumbukan dengan emerald menakjubkan dihadapannya._

 _Bukan hanya itu, sentuhan gadis itu menyalurkan kehangatan keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke. Entah bagaimana pakaian Sasuke mengering dengan cepat. Dan dia tak merasakan satupun tetesan hujan mengenainya._

 _"Kau siapa?" Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sasuke melihat semua keajaiban yang terjadi sejak gadis di depannya muncul._

 _"Aku orang yang selalu mencintaimu. Ah ku harap kau tidak selingkuh selagi proses menuju besar." Kekeh Sakura. Jenis kekehan yang menularkan senyum pada Sasuke._

 _"Kau di jemput. Maaf, kau harus basah-basahan lagi." Sasuke mengerjap tak mengerti saat gadis itu mengecup sayang keningnya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Bukan seperti ibu yang melakukannya atau siapapun. Rasa senang ini seperti... Sasuke tak tahu._

 _Bocah kecil itu menoleh saat mendengar deru mesin mobil mendekat ke arahnya. Senyumnya mengembang mengenali jika itu mobil keluarganya. Sasuke berlari ke arah mobil yang pintunya terbuka._

 _"Maaf Sasu-chan, ada kecelakaan yang membuat kaa-san terlambat menjemputmu. Dan tadi nii-san bermain ke tempat Sasori. Maaf, seharusnya nii-san tak menerima ajakan Sasori. Kau pasti ketakutan." Sasuke menggeleng kecil tak mempermasalahkan lagi keterlambatan kaa-sannya atau nii-sannya._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tak akan mengakui jika dia ketakutan. Kakaknya akan mengejeknya suatu saat nanti kalau sampai tahu._

 _"Ah kau sampai basah begini. Cepatlah masuk." Itachi mengusap sayang kepala adiknya dan membawanya masuk ke mobil._

 _"Tapi nii-chan, aku..." Sasuke terdiam melihat sosok yang tadi menemaninya dengan banyak keajaiban tak ada lagi di sana. Tempat itu terlihat menyeramkan di bawah badai tanpa sosok bersurai merah muda tadi. Onix Sasuke berlarian ke sana kemari mencari sosok itu._

 _"Cepat masuk Sasu-chan. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Itachi menarik Sasuke masuk ke mobil dan menyuruh supirnya menjalankannya mobilnya._

 _Sasuke masih menatap keluar jendela. Mencari sosok yang memesonanya tadi. Sayangnya tak ada yang lain kecuali hujan badai di luar sana. Bocah raven itu mengerjap membenarkan duduknya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi ada sesuatu yang seolah melarangnya menceritakan pertemuannya tadi pada siapapun. Sasuke hanya... ingin menyimpan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri._

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya yang tak pernah diceritakannya pada orang lain. Sasuke mendesah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tersenyum menatap lukisan seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda panjang yang tersenyum berdiri di tengah hujan badai.

Sasuke tak mengerti, dari banyaknya kenangan saat dia kecil hanya sosok itulah yang tak terlupakan sedikitpun. Terlalu jelas tanpa ada sedikitpun bagian yang kabur di ingatannya. Ini terasa menakjubkan mengingat waktu tiga belas tahun tak mampu menggerus sosok itu dari ingatannya.

"Sasuke, kau tak akan dapat tumpangan jika terlambat!" Seru Itachi yang melewati kamarnya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke.

Dengan cepat pria yang baru saja menginjak usia delapan belas tahun itu meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama dia sudah berada di depan cermin merapikan pakaiannya. Menambahkan sedikit gel di rambutnya agar terbentuk sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya. Setelah menyemprotkan parfum di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Sasuke meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Ohayou..." Ucap Sasuke saat menuruni tangga menuju meja makan di lantai satu.

"Ohayou Sasu-chan." Mikoto menarikkan kursi untuk putra bungsunya. Nyonya Uchiha itu juga meletakkan roti di piring Sasuke lalu menuangkan jus tomat favorit Sasuke ke gelas.

"Terima kasih kaa-san." Sasuke mengecup pipi ibunya dan memulai sarapannya.

"Selesaikan dalam lima menit atau ku tinggal." Ucap Itachi yang mengelap mulutnya.

"Itachi, kau hanya akan membuat Sasu-chan tersedak." Protes Mikoto.

"Aku nyaris terlambat kaa-san. Putra bungsumu itu harus di ajari bangun lebih pagi." Itachi mencium pipi Mikoto dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkat." Sasuke menyusul Itachi setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di pipi wanita yang paling di sayangnya itu.

Keluarga Sasuke bukan keluarga yang berlebihan. Setidaknya setelah ayahnya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kondisi perusahaan yang bisa di katakan bangkrut membuat keluarganya memutuskan menjualnya. Perekonomian mereka jungkir balik. Belum lagi sosok istri simpanan ayahnya yang muncul bersama sosok kecil yang seusia Sasuke meminta pertanggung jawaban. Maksudnya biaya hidup dan hak anak ayahnya dari ibu berbeda itu.

Sasuke harus bisa beradaptasi dengan semua hal baru. Kehidupan mereka memburuk. Setidaknya sampai Itachi lulus kuliah dan bisa bekerja full time, bukan part time lagi. Kakak yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu berhasil memulihkan perekonomian mereka. Meski tidak kembali seperti dulu.

"Sasuke, fokuslah kuliah." Ucap Itachi sesaat setelah Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

Pria raven itu mendesah menyisir surainya kesal. Itachi memang melarangnya bekerja part time. Tapi apa salahnya jika dia bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri meski sedikit. Dan sekarang dia ketahuan melanggar larangan kakaknya itu.

"Tak bisakah kau hanya membiarkanku saja?" Keluh Sasuke menatap malas kakaknya.

Dua pasang onix itu saling menatap. Saling mengancam dan mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Hingga Itachi mendesah kalah. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya, dia benar-benar akan terlambat jika menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke di sini.

"Oke. Jika nilaimu turun semester ini, kau harus benar-benar berhenti bekerja." Sasuke mengangguk antusias mendengar keputusan kakaknya itu. Senyumnya mengembang dengan manis di bibirnya. Senyum yang jarang di berikan pada siapapun.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Itachi lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang melambai padanya.

Pria raven itu melangkah masuk ke area Konoha University, kampus yang cukup bergengsi dinegri ini. Setidaknya tidak hanya butuh banyak uang untuk masuk ke sini, tapi juga otak yang memadai. Dan Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan separuh beasiswa. Itu sudah bagus karna kampus memberikan full beasiswa hanya pada satu orang tiap tahunnya. Tentu saja untuk pemilik nilai terbaik, dan Sasuke masih kurang pintar untuk itu

"Yo teme! Titipan dari Hinata." Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke sembari mengulurkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain berwarna putih.

"Tak bisakah kau bilang padanya agar tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya seperti ini?" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya acuh tak acuh. "Atau kau sama sekali tak pernah mengatakan jika aku selalu menolak pemberiannya?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap sahabat berisik malangnya itu.

Naruto adalah sepupu tiri Hinata sejak ayah Menma menikahi ibu Hinata. Pria itu jadi semakin kesulitan menyampaikan rasa sukanya yang sudah sejak dulu dimilikinya untuk Hinata. Dan Sasuke menganggap itu adalah suatu kebodohan. Terserah mereka bersepupu atau bermusuhan, jika suka ya katakan suka. Kenapa harus membatasi diri. Toh mereka bukan saudara kandung.

"Dia menyukaimu teme. Aku tak bisa menyakitinya begitu saja." Sahut Naruto lesu. Sasuke menghela nafas menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjaga perasaannya dengan melukai perasaanmu sendiri. Dan Naruto, jika suatu saat dia memiliki keberanian menemuiku, aku tak akan berbohong tentang apapun. Aku bukan sepertimu yang memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu saat mengalami apa yang ku alami nanti." Desis Naruto tak terima.

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu jika aku tak akan terjebak dalam hal bodoh sepertimu. Pertimbangkan saja, lebih baik dia menangis karenamu atau karnaku?" Ucap Sasuke sebelum mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau brengsek teme!" Jerit Naruto yang diabaikan Sasuke.

"Itu memang aku." Gumam Sasuke memasuki kelasnya. Dia hanya tak mau masuk dan ambil bagian untuk rasa sakit Naruto. Dia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu bukan menjaga perasaan Hinata, melainkan berusaha mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas menyingkirkan segala pikiran tak berguna nya. Memilih mendengarkan dosen dan mencatat poin-poin yang dianggap nya penting. Dan kelas pun berakhir. Tak ada bedanya hari ini dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Pria raven itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap keluar jendela, ini musim gugur pertamanya sejak menginjak bangku kuliah. Rasanya semua terlewati begitu sia-sia. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa jika ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di kehidupannya, sesuatu yang ditunggunya hingga terasa melelahkan, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak sabar ingin melihat hal itu. Tapi apa?

Onix kelamnya tertutupi kelopak matanya, memberi waktu pada bayangan gadis pink untuk berkeliaran dikepalanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa ngeri dengan dirinya yang masih saja mengingat gadis yang mungkin saat ini telah berubah menjadi seorang nyonya. Seolah tak ada gadis yang seumuran saja.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke membuka matanya dan terpaku. Di bawah sana, sosok berhelaian merah muda panjang berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura. Mendongak seolah menatap dan menikmati kelopak sakura yang berguguran bagai hujan disekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya terkait dibelakang tubuhnya. Pemandangan manis yang begitu memukau.

"Apakah setiap yang berwarna merah muda selalu mempesona?" Gumam Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

Dan Sasuke harus terpaku lagi saat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, entah bagaimana dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini Sasuke masih mampu melihat kilau emeraldnya. Senyum manis yang tersungging malu-malu seolah memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke berlari keluar kelas, menyusuri koridor juga tangga dengan cepat. Perasaan membuncah itu semakin terasa saat kakinya menginjak rerumputan. Langkahnya melambat saat sosok itu terlihat, dan Sasuke benar-benar berhenti di jarak lima langkah dari gadis itu.

Senyum merekah di bibir Sasuke saat gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya. Sasuke merasa sesak nafas melihat pesona gadis didepannya. Begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tanpa ragu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan perkenalan. Benar, pria raven itu tak akan mau terjebak dalam kebodohan seperti sahabatnya. Dia akan selalu jujur jika itu mengenai perasaannya. Dan saat ini dia ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup gadis berambut merah muda didepannya.

Sasuke semakin terpesona melihat kekehan lembut yang memanjakan pendengarannya. Gadis itu menutupi mulutnya, raut geli jelas terukir diwajahnya. Mungkin tingkah Sasuke tak masuk akal dan patut ditertawakan. Dan Sasuke tak peduli.

"Haruno Sakura." Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke setelah kekehan gelinya mereda.

Meski sederhana, nyatanya perkenalan ini mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Onixnya seolah tak mau melepaskan keindahan sosok didepannya. Tidak, setiap sendi tubuhnya terasa memuja Sakura. Apakah terlalu cepat jika di pertemuan pertama Sasuke sudah merasakan hal itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke mengekori Sakura yang duduk bersandar dipohon sakura. Pria itu memilih duduk dengan sedikit jarak. Dia tak mau terlalu jauh, tapi juga tak mau terlalu dekat agar Sakura merasa nyaman.

"Menikmati musim gugur, mungkin." Sahut Sakura menoleh, menatap tepat di onix pekat Sasuke.

Sasuke terlena oleh tatapan teduh emerald Sakura. Mungkin saja Sasuke berhalusinasi saat melihat kerinduan dan binar senang dimata Sakura. Bahkan senyum gadis itu begitu manis memikat, seolah dia benar-benar sedang bahagia.

Selanjutnya pembicaraan ringan mengalir begitu saja, seolah mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Mereka tak bisa melepas senyum dari bibir masing-masing saat bersama.

Bahkan Sakura tak menolak saat Sasuke menawarkan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Karna Sasuke tak memiliki kendaraan, mereka menaiki kereta menuju rumah Sakura. Seperti bagaimana gadis itu pulang pergi ke kampus setiap hari.

"Huufft di jam segini memang selalu penuh." Keluh Sasuke tak nyaman saat mereka harus berhimpitan.

"Apa tak masalah buatmu?" Sasuke terkekeh melihat kekhawatiran dimata Sakura. Maksud Sasuke mengeluh adalah untuk Sakura. Dia pikir tubuh kecil Sakura akan habis tergencet di kondisi penuh sesak seperti ini. Belum lagi banyaknya kasus pelecehan seksual di kereta. Dan Sakura terlalu menarik untuk terlewatkan setiap mata. Itu terbukti dari perhatian orang-orang yang harus Sasuke pelototi agar tak menatap Sakura secara berlebihan. Itachi akan menertawakannya jika melihatnya berubah menjadi anjing galak seperti sekarang.

"Ugh." Keluh Sasuke tak nyaman saat tubuhnya terdorong kedepan. Kearah Sakura yang kini berada diantara dinding dan dirinya. Bahkan kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berada di kanan kiri tubuh Sakura, menahan dirinya agar tak menghimpit gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar. Jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga Sasuke tak bisa tak berimajinasi saat menatap bibir semerah darah gadis itu. Terlebih saat aroma manis merasuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Suhu tubuh Sasuke meningkat drastis.

"Kau berkeringat, apa benar-benar tak nyaman?" Emerald yang menatapnya cemas serta jemari lentik yang bergerak mengusap keringat di pelipisnya nyaris membuat Sasuke gila. Tak tahukah Sakura jika bukan kondisi kereta yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini? Melainkan gadis itu sendiri. Sasuke merasa jadi pria paling bejat karna berimajinasi liar tentang Sakura di pertemuan pertama.

Gggrtt. Sasuke mengeratkan giginya saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya terdorong. Membuatnya seolah sedang memeluk Sakura. Dia harap gadis itu tak berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Seperti Sasuke sengaja mencari kesempatan atau apa. Karna Sasuke sangat tersiksa dengan kondisi yang membuatnya harus bertahan dari keinginan menyeret dan membuat Sakura mengerang dibawah kungkungannya dalam keadaan telanjang. Sasuke berharap Sakura tak menyadari bagian selatan nya yang mengeras!

Pria raven itu baru bisa menghela nafas lega saat mereka keluar dari kereta. Dia bersumpah, lain kali akan mengantar Sakura menggunakan bus meski lebih jauh. Atau taksi, atau apapun yang tidak memiliki resiko berhimpitan terlalu tinggi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat Sasuke meleleh.

"Bukan masalah." Sahut Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan ketenangan nya.

"Sebaiknya lain kali tak usah mengantarku Sasuke, kau terlihat sangat tak nyaman naik kereta." Ucap Sakura menyesal. Sasuke cepat menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Ku rasa lain kali aku harus memiliki kendaraan sendiri agar bisa mengantarmu. Aku tak bisa membayangkanmu naik kereta sesak tadi setiap saat." Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyelipkan helaian Sakura kebelakang telinga. Membuat wajah gadis itu dihiasi semburat merah muda menggemaskan.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan salah tingkah. Dia kelepasan. Tapi dia senang. Sakura menunduk sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berbalik dan masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke membuat gadis itu kembali menoleh padanya. Sasuke cemas jika ini menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa jika tak bertemu dengan pemilik emerald itu lagi. "Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Sasuke seperti orang bodoh yang tak sabar untuk bertemu pujaannya lagi.

Di sana Sakura terkekeh imut, Membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan dimata Sasuke. Ah sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar terpesona pada gadis ini.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya lembut lalu menghilang kedalam lift.

Sasuke nyaris bersorak senang mendengar ucapan Sakura jika saja dia tak ingat tempatnya berada saat ini. Dia menggigit bibirnya demi menahan senyuman yang akan mengembang terlalu lebar di bibirnya. Dadanya terasa akan meledak karna terlalu senang. Sasuke butuh tempat sepi agar bisa berteriak-teriak melampiaskan rasa senangnya tanpa dianggap gila.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura." Bisiknya senang dan penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemungkinan paling banyak akan jadi empat chapter. Jangan lupa review ya...

.

Coba juga baca ff ku yang lain ya...

.

 **Keyikarus**

9/7/2017


	2. Chapter 2

.

-Reinkarnasi-

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke melemparkan dirinya keranjang. Menatap lukisan di langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kalian terlalu mirip, namun juga berbeda dibeberapa hal." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya seolah-olah hendak menggapai sosok dalam lukisan itu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda dalam ingatannya memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri dan keangkuhan yang tinggi. Sasuke ingat, sosok di masa kecilnya itu mengatakan mencintainya. Dan Sasuke mempercayainya.

Hanya saja, Sakura terlihat lebih lembut dan kalem. Dia tidak dengan frontal mengklaim Sasuke. Sakura selalu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mengiyakan segala ucapannya.

Mereka sama tapi juga berbeda. Logika Sasuke menyangkal jika mereka orang yang sama. Alasan paling kuatnya adalah waktu. Tak mungkin Sakura tak menua.

"Apapun itu. Mereka memiliki satu hal yang sama. Membuatku berdebar."

Sasuke mendesah malas dan bergelung seperti kucing. Senyum belum mau meninggalkan bibirnya. Ah dia bisa gila jika sesuatu berwarna merah muda itu selalu berkeliaran dikepalanya. Sasuke merasa tergelitik karna terlalu senang.

Jam lima sore Sasuke sudah berada di toko penyewaan dvd. Dia bekerja di sini hingga jam sebelas malam nanti. Sasuke cukup menyukai bekerja di sini, karna dia bisa mengerjakan tugas disaat-saat sepi. Terlebih dia bekerja dimalam hari yang jelas akan lebih banyak menjumpai waktu sepi.

Alunan lembut lagu yang berasal dari speaker disudut-sudut ruangan memberi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan seseorang masuk ke toko.

"Hai, sibuk?" Sasuke tersenyum ramah mendapati pelanggan setia toko ini yang datang.

"Aku selalu ada waktu untukmu." Sahut Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan fokus pada Menma. Meski Sasuke bukan orang yang ramah, tapi Menma yang berstatus pelanggan tetap sekaligus sepupu Naruto membuat Sasuke tak punya pilihan selain bersikap ramah. Lagi pula Sasuke cukup menyukai sosok yang mirip Naruto ini.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku?" Kekeh Menma yang kini berjalan bersisian bersama Sasuke.

"Terserah saja mau kau artikan bagaimana. Jadi, apa yang kau cari?"

"Apa film terbaru Sasori sudah ada?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengarahkan langkah mereka ke rak yang memuat film-film terbaru.

"Aku bisa mengira kau gay jika terlalu menyukai aktor itu." Sasuke meraih satu keping dvd dan mengulurkan pada Menma. Pria pirang itu hanya tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, kalau kau lupa. Ah apa Hinata masih menyukaimu?" Tanya Menma seolah mengingat hal yang seharusnya ditanyakannya sejak lama.

"Mungkin. Dan kau bisa sampaikan pada adikmu itu jika kesempatannya yang hanya nol persen menjadi mustahil. Lebih baik dia melihat kearah pria pirang bodoh itu." Sasuke menepuk bahu Menma dengan cengiran lebar. Dia sama sekali tak khawatir jika Menma tersinggung pada ucapannya. Lebih tepatnya dia tak peduli.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" Mata Menma memicing jenaka yang membuat senyum Sasuke semakin melebar. Membicarakan Sakura akan menjadi hal paling menyenangkan mulai sekarang. "Sepertinya iya." Lanjut Menma tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah, pulanglah dan sampaikan kabar gembiraku untuk dua saudara bermasalahmu itu." Ucap Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan prosedur penyewaan.

"Kau pria kejan yang brengsek." Kekeh Menma.

"Itu memang aku." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Tawa Menma melebar sembari melambaikan tangannya pergi.

Setelah Menma, beberapa orang datang dan sepi. Sasuke kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Dia sudah berjanji jika perkerjaan tak akan mempengaruhi nilainya.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding dibelakangnya saat matanya mulai lelah. 10.19. Sudah cukup larut. Menghela nafas, Sasuke menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalan ransel. Dia memilih memeriksa lagi deretan transaksi yang terjadi sejak jam lima sore tadi. Senyum puas tercetak di bibirnya saat yakin jika tak ada satupun yang terlewat.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya keluar toko. Dan matanya menyipit saat mendapati sosok Sakura berjalan di seberang sana. Sasuke melirik jam dan mendesah. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu hingga nekad berjalan sendirian selarut ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari keluar toko dan menyeberang jalan. Dia meraih tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Sakura yang terkejut. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak liar berusaha menghindarinya

"Hey hey ini aku. Tenanglah!" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura memaksa gadis itu menatapnya baik-baik.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang memabukkan bagi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini hm?" Sasuke berucap lembut sementara jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah cantik Sakura.

"Aku... hanya baru pulang dari tempat saudara." Gugup Sakura. Wajahnya menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dari Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengomel. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu. Pekerjaanku setengah jam lagi selesai." Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Membawa gadis itu kembali ke toko. Dia tak akan memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menolak diantar. Sasuke akan mati cemas jika membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri.

Hanya ada satu kursi di meja kasir. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi itu. Membuat coklat panas dan meletakkan didepan gadis itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Sakura menatap cup berisi coklat panas lalu beralih padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menyandar pada sisi meja.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Sasuke. Merepotkanmu benar-benar membuatku tak enak." Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Sementara manik emeraldnya berkeliaran tak berani bertatapan dengan onix Sasuke terlalu lama.

"Aku suka direpotkan olehmu." Sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari bibir semerah darah yang digigiti pemiliknya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin dia saja yang menggigiti bibir itu.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke terulur mengusap bibir Sakura. Melepaskan benda menggiurkan itu dari gigi-gigi Sakura. Sementara Sasuke tak bisa beralih dari bibir itu, Sakura justru berkedip beberapa kali sebelum pipinya merona hebat.

"Kau bisa melukai bibirmu jika terus menggigitnya." Desis Sasuke.

"Y...ya." Sasuke menjauhkan jemarinya dari Sakura melihat kegugupan gadis itu. Oh sialan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke kelepasan membiarkan tangannya berkeliaran tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Tapi Sasuke sungguh menyukai sensasi menyentuh Sakura.

"Nikmati coklatmu." Ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Sakura. Dia merasa bisa bernafas lega saat menjauh dari gadis itu. Memeriksa setiap rak dan merapikan yang perlu. Setelah yakin semuanya beres, Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Sudah waktunya pulang.

"Kita pulang." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura beranjak membawa cup yang sudah kosong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Sasuke mengunci pintu toko dan beralih pada Sakura. Samar, Sasuke bisa menangkap gadis itu mengulum senyumnya disela-sela langkah mereka. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke sangat senang. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang menyukai dan menanti-nanti pertemuan mereka.

Apartemen Sakura tidak bisa dibilang dekat namun juga tak cukup jauh dari tempat kerja Sasuke. Sebenarnya menggunakan bus akan mempersingkat waktu. Namun entah kenapa tak ada dari keduanya yang mengusulkan hal itu. Seolah mereka menikmati waktu berjalan beriringan seperti ini. Padahal bus milik pemerintah di kota ini beroperasi dua puluh empat jam.

"Jadi, kenapa tak ada saudaramu yang mengantar?" Ucap Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ummmm mereka terlalu tua untuk keluar malam. Aku tak ingin mereka sakit." Kekeh Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya, dia cukup bertanya-tanya saat melihat raut geli gadis itu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Kali ini Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku tak melihat ada hal lucu dari ucapanmu ataupun ucapanku." Sakura terkekeh mendengar keterusterangan Sasuke.

Kekehan Sakura mereda bergantikan senyum lembut. Wajahnya menyendu dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tingkahnya membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga berwajah seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu lagi. Dan aku senang...?" Debar jantung Sasuke rasanya menggila mendengar ucapan Sakura. Fakta jika Sakura senang bertemu dengannya tentu membuatnya melambung hingga ke awang-awang. Bahkan tanpa bicara, keduanya kini berhenti melangkah dan saling bertatapan. Emerald itu bagai menghantarkan listrik yang membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke panas dan bergetar.

"Senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu, aku merasa tak mungkin bisa melepaskan diri darimu sejak pertama kita bertemu." Ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali lalu tertawa kecil. Sasuke membiarkannya, dia sangat menikmati tawa kecil gadis itu. Menunggu sampai tawa itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang amat manis.

"Apa kau sedang menyatakan cinta?" Tanya Sakura mengembalikan fokusnya pada onix Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Aku tak yakin." Sakura menggeleng kecil.

"Ku rasa tidak. Karna seperti ini caraku menyatakan cinta." Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir semerah darah gadis itu. Mengecup sekali lagi saat Sakura tak memberikannya respon berupa tamparan. Lalu melumat lembut bibir manis yang akan selalu menjadi bagian dari fantasinya mulai sekarang. Mencecap rasa kenyal, lembut dan candu yang dihasilkan bibir Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke saat menyudahi ciumannya yang membuat Sakura tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati sisa-sisa ciuman mereka. Wajah Sakura saat ini begitu menggoda bagi Sasuke.

Perlahan satu tangan Sasuke merambat turun hingga ke pinggang Sakura. Menarik tubuh gadis itu agar merapat padanya. Menciumnya sekali lagi, dan kali ini lidahnya ikut andil meraba setiap bagian dalam mulut manis Sakura. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi mereka berdua untuk menyudahi ciuman yang menghasilkan panas keseluruh tubuh itu.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Ulang Sasuke. Dia tak peduli pada kenyataan jika mereka baru saja saling mengenal. Yang Sasuke pedulikan hanya perasaan betapa Sasuke ingin memiliki gadis ini untuknya sendiri.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu." Bisik Sakura memeluk erat pria raven yang perasaannya sedang membuncah itu.

Sasuke membalas pelukan erat Sakura. Meluapkan perasaan bahagia saat Sakura juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Waktu tak akan pernah menjadi alasan untuk tak jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Bahkan Sasuke tak keberatan menyatakan cinta di menit pertama pertemuan mereka.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menginap di apartemen Sakura. Mereka bercanda, bercengkerama dan bercinta selayaknya kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Dering ponsel Sasuke membangunkan pria raven itu. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Sasuke menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

 _"Di mana kau anak nakal? Oke, karna ini pertama kalinya kau tidak pulang aku ta akan mengomel. Jadi, di mana kau?"_ Ocehan panjang Itachi di seberang sana membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Aku menginap di tempat kekasihku, Itachi. Sampaikan maafku pada ibu." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas.

 _"Kekasih?! Sejak kapan kau punya kekasih?!..."_ Sasuke membiarkan Itachi bicara panjang lebar di seberang sana. Dia lebih fokus membenarkan selimut yang hanya menurun setengah tubuh telanjang Sakura. Mengecup sayang pelipis gadis itu dan beranjak turun.

"Kau berisik sekali. Aku akan langsung ke kampus dan pulang setelahnya. Jangan khawatir." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Kakaknya lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa histerisnya Itachi. Tak heran mengingat Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan rasa tertarik pada siapapun selama ini.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku buat?" Gumam Sasuke memeriksa dapur Sakura untuk membuat sarapan.

Melihat bahan-bahan yang ada, Sasuke memutuskan membuat muffin untuk sarapan mereka. Setelah muffin, segelas susu dan secangkir kopi tertata di meja makan, Sasuke berniat membangunkan Sakura. Kamu dahi pria tampan itu harus mengerut saat tak mendapati Sakura di tempat tidur.

"Sasuke..." Suara yang menjadi favorit Sasuke itu menyapa bersamaan dengan terbukanya kamar mandi.

"Ku pikir kau menghilang." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Gadis yang hanya berbalut handuk itu terkekeh geli saat Sasuke memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu dan lehernya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat berpakaian sebelum sarapan kita mendingin." Lanjutnya melepaskan Sakura.

Tak butuh lama bagi gadis itu untuk berpakaian dan menyusul Sasuke di meja makan. Senyumnya merekah melihat menu yang disiapkan Sasuke.

"Ku pikir kau tak suka manis." Gumam Sakura ceria melahap muffin bagiannya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut sembari meminum kopinya.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Hanya menebak." Celetuk gadis itu yang tak memuaskan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa Sakura seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Mau dengar cerita?" Tawar Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menutup-nutupi dirinya. Sasuke ingin kekasihnya itu mengenalnya, benar-benar mengenalnya. Setidaknya itu bisa di mulai dari cerita favoritnya.

"Tentang?" Sahut Sakura antusias masih dengan mengunyah.

"Saat kecil oka-san dan aniki-ku pernah terlambat menjemputku pulang sekolah. Saat itu hujan badai. Keadaan sangat menyeramkan. Dan kau tahu apa yang ku lihat?" Sasuke menopang wajahmu dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Menatap Sakura yang antusias mendengarkannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat di kondisi yang kau bilang menyeramkan? Hantu?" Tebak Sakura.

"Kau salah." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terukur membersihkan remahan makanan dari bibir Sakura. "Aku melihat makhluk paling indah. Dia memiliki wajah cantik dengan manik emerald yang memukau. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai hingga ujung kaki. Dia memiliki kulit seputih porselen dan aroma yang manis..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Onixnya terpaku menatap emerald yang taj berkedip di hadapannya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Bahkan kalian terlihat sama. Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan gila, tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sakura, apa kau orang yang sama dengan sosok di masa kecilku itu?"

Lama onix dan emerald itu saling tatap. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Sakura terlihat menghela nafas an tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura balik yang membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik Sakura. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut saat tak menemukan raut geli di wajah gadis itu. Bukankah seharusnya Sakura menyangkal pertanyaannya? Atau seharusnya ada sedikit raut jenaka jika gadis itu hanya bermain-main.

"Seharusnya tak masuk akal bukan jika kau dan dia orang yang sama." Ragu Sasuke yang diangguki Sakura.

"Kau benar. Mau mendengarkan satu cerita?" Kali ini Sakura yang menawarkan.

"Tentang?"

"Reinkarnasi dan hukuman."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **14/7/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

Luv yu ma rider...

Don't be silent reader please...

.

.

.

-Reinkarnasi-

.

.

.

.

 **(Jepang) Jauh sebelum jaman paleolitikum**

.

 _Dulu, saat kepercayaan akan adanya dewa-dewi sangat besar. Berbagai upacara pemujaan di adakan secara rutin dan khitmad. Tak ada satupun manusia yang menentang atau meragukan keberadaan dewa-dewi. Saat itulah para dewa dewi memutuskan membaur menampakkan diri pada manusia-manusia tertentu._

 _Dan diantara banyaknya dewi-dewi, Konoha -sebuah kota dengan peradaban termaju- memuja dewa matahari dan dewi musim semi yang merupakan kakak beradik. Upacara penyembahan selalu dilakukan dengan besar-besaran di setiap batas antara musim semi dan musim gugur._

 _Sementara dewa matahari memilih menampakkan diri dan membaur dengan para pendeta juga pengurus kuil, dewi musim semi lebih memilih membaur dengan masyarakat. Menyamar menjadi salah satu manusia dan berinteraksi secara manusiawi._

 _Hingga sang dewi bertemu dengan manusia yang mampu melumpuhkan segala logikanya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Putra raja ke empat Konoha._

 _"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Itu pertemuan pertama mereka. Sasuke yang mencari berbagai macam jamur untuk pelengkap upacara pemujaan bersama rombongannya tak sengaja kudanya menyenggol sang dewi dibatas kota._

 _"Ah ya." Dewi yang menyamar menjadi manusia itu tersenyum manis sembari berusaha berdiri dibantu Sasuke._

 _Setelah sama-sama berdiri, emerald itu bertemu onix yang tak melepaskan tatapan darinya. Emerald itu mengerjap dan memutuskan kontak lebih dulu. Perasaan berdebar dan senang berlebih merambati dirinya._

 _"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, putra tunggal Raja Konoha. Jika boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke tak melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Sang dewi. Emerald memukau itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kekehan lembut mengalun dari bibir semerah darah milik sang dewi._

 _"Sakura. Namaku Sakura." Sahutnya lembut diiringi senyum manis yang memabukkan._

 _Setelah pertemuan pertama, pertemuan kedua ketiga dan selanjutnya terus terjadi. Memupuk benih cinta di hati mereka. Melenakan Sakura hingga melupakan fakta paling penting. Jika dia mencintai makhluk fana._

 _"Sakura, mungkin kita akan sedikit sulit bertemu beberapa bulan ke depan." Ucap Sasuke lembut sembari membelai tubuh telanjang Sakura di pelukannya._

 _"Kenapa?" Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Sebagai seorang dewi, dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Peradaban maju Konoha tentu menimbulkan rasa iri untuk kerajaan disekitarnya. Provokasi dan perang tentu tak selalu bisa dihindari._

 _Sakura cukup menyesali keadaan dimana dia tak bisa ikut campur untuk menjaga negeri yang dicintai kekasihnya agar tetap aman. Sang pencipta melarang para dewi-dewi mengabulkan hal yang bukan permohonan dan doa. Melarang para dewa dewi ikut campur secara langsung pada setiap harapan dan kejadian._

 _"Perang dengan Suna sepertinya tak bisa dihindari. Terlebih Iwa secara terang-terangan bersekutu dengan Suna setelah memutuskan hubungan baik dengan Konoha." Gumam Sasuke gamang. Sakura tahu, kekasihnya ini selalu tak menyukai perang. Tak menyukai hal-hal yang terlalu ramai, ribut dan ribet. Namun semua juga tahu jika tak ada negri yang selalu aman dan tenteram._

 _"Berdoalah sayang. Semoga para dewa memberimu keselamatan dan kembali padaku." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Jemari lentiknya membelai sayang wajah tampan Sasuke._

 _Pria raven itu menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Tanpa kata, kecupan itu berpindah pada kening Sakura, lalu pipi, hidung dan berakhir di bibir semerah darah sang dewi._

 _"Karna kita akan sulit bertemu, biarkan aku bercinta denganmu lebih lama." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai nakal. Bahkan tubuh kekarnya sudah berada diatas tubuh ramping Sakura._

 _"Aku milikmu. Selalu milikmu." Sakura terkekeh senang memeluk leher Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi dan mereka bercinta lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _Perang berlangsung lama. Peradaban hancur. Luluh lantak rata dengan tanah berselimutkan genangan darah dan bertaburkan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Dan diantara mereka ada tubuh kaku Sasuke yang bersimbah darah._

 _"Kau membawanya pergi tanpa seijinku!" Raung Sakura dihadapan sang malaikat maut._

 _"Tugasku hanya menuruti suratan dari sang pencipta." Sahut malaikat maut datar._

 _"Kau!" Emerald Sakura berkilat berbahaya. Kelopak bunga yang setajam pedang bertaburan dari tubuhnya dan menerjang malaikat maut._

 _Tubuh pelayan sang pencipta itu terhempas jauh karna tak sempat menghindar. Luka parah mendera di sekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi dirinya sempat bergerak, Sakura dengan ganas melesat dan mencengkeram lehernya. Tumbuhan rambat yang bagai benang baja setajam pedang keluar dari lengan Sakura dan membelit tubuhnya. Semakin erat seolah akan menjadikan tubuhnya serpihan kecil dalam sekejap._

 _"Bawa kembali Sasuke padaku! Keluarkan dia dari alam kematian sialan itu!" Tandas Sakura._

 _"Hentikan Sakura. Kau menyalahi aturan!" Gaara -kakaknya yang adalah dewa matahari- datang menyela. Mencengkeram bahu Sakura, memaksa sang dewi melepaskan malaikat maut dari jeratannya._

 _"Tapi dia membawa Sasuke ku! Dia mengantarkan Sasuke ke alam kematian tanpa seijinku!" Berang Sakura tak mau kalah._

 _"Seharusnya kau tahu konsekuensi jatuh cinta pada makhluk fana!" Tandas Gaara menguatkan panasnya yang menghujam seluruh tubuh Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu menyerah pada keegoisannya._

 _Sakura terduduk tak mampu melawan kekuatan kakaknya. Tangisnya pecah. Dalam sekejap dia berpindah ke tengah medan perang. Duduk bersimpuh di samping sosok yang dicintainya. Mengulurkan tangannya, tanaman rambat bergerak meraih tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke pelukan sang dewi yang patah hati._

 _"Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu." Isak Sakura memeluk erat tubuh kaku nan dingin Sasuke. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang tersisa dari tubuh pria itu._

 _Isakan Sakura seolah tak terhentikan. Nyeri dihatinya seolah tak memiliki penawar. Kekasih tercintanya telah direnggut. Dibawa ketempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya. Betapa sang pencipta begitu kejam padanya._

 _Perlahan ribuan kelopak bunga menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Menyebar cepat keseluruh penjuru mata angin. Menembus segala hal, baik itu bangunan, hewan maupun manusia. Tumbuhan rambat menyusul menjalar keluar dari tubuhnya. Menyebar ke segala penjuru, menyayat dan meremukkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Belum lagi segala tumbuhan yang seolah mengerti dukanya, menggugurkan daunnya, layu dan mati. Perlahan daerah disekitar sang dewi berubah menjadi padang tandus. Dan fenomena itu terus meluas._

 _"Dunia ini tak ada artinya tanpamu. Bukankah sebaiknya ikut hilang bersama dirimu?" Isak Sakura parau._

 _Tubuh Sasuke didekapannya perlahan mengering sebelum hancur menjadi debu. Menghilang dari pandangan juga pelukannya. Sakura hanya terdiam mematung, membiarkan kekacauan dan kepunahan besar-besaran karna kelopak bunga dan tanaman rambat terus menjatuhkan korbannya. Belum lagi pepohonan yang kering dan mati. Hingga sepertiga dunia sekarat membuat sang pencipta murka._

 _Kau sudah melebihi batasmu dewi. Aku menghukum dirimu atas segala kekacauan ini. Kekasih fanamu akan bereikarnasi terus-menerus dan kau akan selalu menyaksikan kematiannya yang karna dirimu. Kekuatanmu tak akan berguna dihadapan hukumanmu._

 _Sakura menengadah, menatap sinar terang yang mulai pudar. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Hukuman sudah dijatuhkan dan tak ada yang Sakura lakukan selain pasrah. Meminta pengampunan bukanlah jalan setelah kekacauan besar yang disebabkannya._

 _"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih menahan diri. Kau nyaris memusnahkan peradaban manusia." Lirih Gaara yang memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Aku sangat mencintainya. Dunia tanpa Sasuke, bukanlah dunia." Isak Sakura._

 _"Kau sangat menyedihkan Sakura." Gaara mempererat pelukannya._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, peradaban yang hancur mulai pulih. Pola pikir manusia mulai berubah. Kepercayaan pada dewa dewi mulai memudar. Membuat para dewa dewi memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia. Bersamaan dengan upacara pemujaan yang mulai terlupakan._

 _Dan hukuman untuk sang dewi musim semi pun dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Jepang) jaman jomon**_

 _._

 _Sakura berdiri diam mengamati sekumpulan orang yang sedang memburu rusa. Sebenarnya emeraldnya hanya terfokus pada satu sosok yang sedang bekerja sama dengan teman-temannya sebayanya untuk membunuh rusa yang terpisah dari kawanannya. Dia Sasuke, kekasih hatinya yang telah berinkarnasi setelah lebih dari lima belas ribu tahun yang lalu mati dalam perang. Sang pencipta benar-benar menghukumnya dengan membuat Sakura menunggu begitu lama._

 _Sorak sorai bahagia karna mendapatkan buruan yang banyak mengembalikan fokus Sakura pada Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat menawan dengan senyum merekah di tengah gegap gempita sukunya._

 _Pesta meriah dilakukan malam harinya. Tiga ekor rusa panggang dan berkendi-kendi minuman fermentasi buah yang memabukkan menjadi hidangan. Segala jenis buah dan umbi-umbian turut menyemarakkan hidangan malam._

 _Sakura tersenyum bahagia saat pesta usai dan Sasuke melangkah menuju sungai. Sendirian. Dengan terburu-buru sang dewi berlari layaknya manusia ke arah Sasuke. Hingga kakinya tersandung tepat didekat pria itu dan berakhir tubuhnya menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Mereka terjerembab dan berguling karna tanah tempat mereka terjatuh tidaklah datar._

 _Byur. Mereka terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Dalam sekejap mereka bersamaan muncul dari air dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Seperti dulu, emerald dan onix itu saling terpaku. Terpesona satu sama lain._

 _"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Cicit Sakura menahan segala gejolak kerinduan yang membuncah di dadanya. Dia begitu ingin memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya ini. Membayar segala penantiannya selama ribuan tahun._

 _"Siapa kau?" Sasuke menggeleng. Dia tak memperdulikan ketidak sengajaan gadis didepannya. Dia lebih peduli pada pesona yang menguar dari sang dewi. Mereka jatuh cinta lagi. Seperti dulu._

 _Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura terkekeh lembut. Tangannya terangkat menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memanas karna senang. Dia berbicara dengan Sasukenya lagi._

 _"Sakura. Namaku Sakura." Jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama di jaman yang berbeda. "Aku lari karna suku ku dihancurkan oleh suku Akasuna. Tak ada yang tersisa kecuali aku." Ujar Sakura dengan raut sedih semeyakinkan mungkin. Bukan hal sulit. Karna mengingat bagaimana kematian kekasihnya dulu selalu mampu membuatnya hampir menangis_

 _Pesona dan cerita Sakura mengantarkan gadis itu pada keluarga Sasuke. Beberapa minggu menjadi bagian keluarga Sasuke membuat benih cinta mereka kian membesar. Lebih tepatnya cinta Sasuke. Karna cinta Sakura sedari awal melebihi besar dunia dan isinya._

 _Sakura begitu di manja dan di sayang oleh Sasuke dan keluarganya. Sayangnya hal bahagia itu tak berlangsung lama. Kecantikan Sakura seperti madu yang memabukkan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Namun menjadi racun bagi Sasuke karna diserang rasa iri dan dengki dari segala pihak. Baik dari para pria sukunya sendiri maupun suku lain yang mendengar dan melihat betapa mempesonanya Sakura._

 _"Sayang dengar. Kau harus tetap di sini, aku akan membantu ayah juga kakakku. Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup dan melumat lama bibir menggiurkan Sakura. Meyakinkan dirinya juga gadis itu jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun Sakura tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke gemetar. Nyawanya dan keluarganya sedang dipertaruhkan menghadapi tantangan dari orang-orangan yang ingin merebut Sakura._

 _"Aku tahu. Aku lebih mencintaimu." Isak Sakura. Dia nelangsa. Penantian panjangnya memang terbayar saat bisa hidup bersama Sasuke. Namun kebahagiaan itu terlalu singkat baginya. Sakura tak menyangka jika hukuman akan terasa menyakitkan._

 _Sang dewi meraung di dalam barier cahaya. Amukannya tak mampu merusak apapun tanpa seijin sang pencipta. kelopak bunga bertebaran didalam barier, tumbuhan rambat menjalar cepat memenuhi ruang kecil dalam barier. Sekuat apapun Sakura memaksa, senjatanya tak mampu menembus barier cahaya demi menyelamatkan Sasuke yang tengah dikeroyok banyak orang. Dengan kecam mereka mencabik tubuh kekasihnya hingga tak bernyawa. Bahkan keluarga kekasihnya pun tak dibiarkan hidup oleh kerakusan manusia itu. Sakura meradang._

 _Lagi. Dia kembali ke titik ini. Titik terendah dalam hidupnya. Isakannya tak berhenti saat memeluk tubuh kaku kekasihnya. mereka, semua orang yang berniat merebutnya dari Sasuke hanya mematung menatap Sakura yang tergugu. Mereka tak mampu meraih Sakura seberapun mereka ingin. Dan Sakura pun tak mampu menghancurkan mereka seberapapun Sakura ingin. Barier disekelilingnya masih ada._

 _Perlahan, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang melebur menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga yang terbawa angin, tubuh Sasuke pun berubah menjadi debu._

 _Sakura duduk bersimpuh di aula kediaman kakaknya. Tanpa bicara, tanpa bergerak. Di bumi, musim semi seolah sekarat. Kuncup-kuncup bunga berjatuhan tanpa sempat mekar. Krisis itu terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya._

 _"Tersenyumlah Sakura. Kau membuat tumbuhan di bumi sana sekarat." Gara meraih tubuh adiknya. Memeluknya erat, memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman untuk sang dewi yang terpuruk._

 _"Aku mencintainya. Sangat menyakitkan melihatnya meregang nyawa." Isak Sakura lirih diperlukan Gaara. "Biarkan aku memusnahkan malaikat maut Gaara. Agar Sasuke tak akan pernah meregang nyawa lagi. " Ratap Sakura._

 _Gaara menghela nafas. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memeluk dan mengusap punggung adik malangnya. Dan membujuk agar Sakura melakukan tugasnya, menghadirkan musim semi di bumi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Jepang) jaman Muromachi**_

 _._

 _Isak tangis Uchiha Sasuke menggema memenuhi salah satu ruangan yang ada di istana Muromachi. Kamar Sasuke yang baru berusia lima tahun itu terisi oleh beberapa pelayan yang ikut sedih mendengar isak tangis sang tuan muda._

 _"Dengar Sasuke, sebagai putra dari adik selir tuan Ashikaga Yoshimitsu kau dilarang menjadi begitu cengeng." Tandas ayahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ayahnya berkata begitu. Beberapa waktu lalu dia baru saja di angkat menjadi panglima perang gerbang barat. Dan di ijinkan memboyong anak dan istrinya keistana Muromachi demi keefisienan kerja. Tentu saja memilik putra berhati lemah merupakan aib baginya._

 _Kata-kata tegas sang ayah membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sosok mungil itu berlari keluar. Menerobos barisan pelayan dan pergi jauh ke arah taman selatan istana Muromachi. Sasuke berjongkok dibawah salah satu pohon sakura yang bunganya bermekaran. Menangis lagi meski kali ini lebih lirih dari sebelumnya._

 _Tak tega melihat kekasih mungilnya bersedih, Sakura menghampiri sosok itu. Ikut berjongkok menunggu Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya._

 _"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sakura membuka percakapan._

 _"Kaa-san -san tak akan kembali padaku lagi. Ayah bilang, kaa-san sudah pergi ke surga. Dan aku tak boleh menangis. Tapi aku ingin menangis." Isak Sasuke kecil._

 _Sakura tersenyum lembut. Meraih tubuh mungil Sasuke dalam dekapannya. Memberikan satu kecupan di pipi chuby itu dan mendudukkan si kecil dipangkuannya._

 _"Karna kaa-sanmu sudah pergi, bagaimana jika aku yang menemanimu?" Emerald dan onix saling tatap. Lagi, Sakura jatuh cinta untuk ke sekian kalinya pada sosok ini. Hanya saja kali ini onix dihadapannya begitu polos dan menggemaskan._

 _"Benarkah? Apakah ayah akan mengijinkan?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Karna ayahnya selalu memilih orang-orang yang boleh dan tidak boleh berada disekitar Sasuke._

 _"Tentu saja." Sahut Sakura ceria sembari sekali lagi melabuhkan kecupan di pelipis Sasuke kecil._

 _Selanjutnya, orang-orangan tak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Sakura setiap saat disekitar Sasuke. Seolah itu adalah hal lumrah. Sang dewi selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu disetiap perubahan tingkah laku dan usia Sasuke._

 _Hingga saat Sasuke mencapai usia lima belas tahun, dia begitu terganggu dengan ucapan semua orang yang menyebut jika Sakura adalah ibunya. Karna Sasuke tahu kenyataan jika Sakura bukanlah ibunya. Selain itu juga ternyata si surai raven jatuh hati pada sang dewi._

 _Tentu saja Sakura senang menerima perlakuan intim Sasuke meski pria itu belum mengujarkan kata cinta. Bukan hanya berciuman dan saling sentuh, Sasuke sudah berani Mengungkung Sakura dibawah kendali nafsunya dibeberapa waktu. Tentu saja, pria itu tak akan tahan tak menyentuh kecantikan mempesona sang dewi._

 _Seperti saat ini, saat Sasuke sedang bahagia karna mampu menguasai keterampilan memanah lebih dari teman-teman sebayanya. Dengan tak sabar dia berlari ke kamar Sakura._

 _"Kau tahu, aku memenangkan adu keterampilan memanah hari ini!" Pekik Sasuke girang menyahut tubuh Sakura dan berputar-putar bahagia._

 _"Kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Sakura ikut senang. Putaran mereka berhenti. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura, membiarkan kaki sang dewi menjejak lantai tanpa melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Dan kau yang terindah, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke mesra di telinga Sakura. Membuat pipi sang dewi merona. "Kau tak berhenti membuatku menginginkanmu." Desis Sasuke menggoda. Sakura terkekeh geli._

 _Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke sudah mencium bibir manis Sakura. Melumat dan menjarah mulut Sakura dengan liar. Mereka mengerang didominasi nafsu._

 _"Sakura... Kau milikku." Desis Sasuke. Dia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Sang dewi. Sementara tangannya dengan terampil membuka pakaian yang membungkus tubuh ramping pujaannya. Hatinya tak berhenti berdebar dan bersorak senang meski ini adalah kegiatan kesekian kalinya. Sasuke tetap menyukai dan akan selalu menyukai momen bercinta dengan Sakura._

 _"Ughhh... haaah..." Desah Sasuke penuh nikmat saat bagian bawahnya menyatu dengan milik Sakura. Lidahnya tak berhenti menelusuri kulit seputih porselen gadis yang mengerang dibawahnya._

 _"Sasuke... Hhhhhh... Ughhhh..." Sasuke semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya mendengar alunan merdu desahan pujaan hatinya._

 _Bukan hanya Sasuke yang bergerak liar, bahkan Sakura yang berbaring dibawahnya pun bergerak tak kalah liar mengadu bagian bawah mereka. Mereguk kenikmatan satu sama lain. Gerakan brutal itu diakhiri dengan erangan panjang mereka saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan._

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke melumat lagi bibir memerah darah Sakura yang setengah terbuka. Mereka nyaris menuju ronde berikutnya jika saja tak terdengar jeritan seseorang._

 _"Bajingan! Kau meniduri ibumu sendiri Sasuke!" Bentak shishui sang sepupu._

 _"Apa..."_

 _"Kau aib keluarga!" Jerit Shishui sebelum berlari meninggalkan kamar yang beberapa saat lalu penuh dengan erangan erotis. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan juga Sakura yang berwajah pias._

 _Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja kabar Sasuke yang bercinta dengan ibunya sampai ke telinga ayahnya. Bahkan kabar itu menyebar keseluruh istana Muromachi. Tentu saja kemurkaan sang ayah menyeret Sasuke ke tiang gantungan. Betapapun Sasuke berontak dan mengatakan jika Sakura bukanlah ibunya sama sekali tak didengar. Hingga pria raven itu benar-benar meregang nyawa di tiang gantungan._

 _Lagi, Sakura menjerit pilu melihat tubuh sang kekasih terbujur kaku ditiang gantungan. Dia mengutuk kekuatan dewinya yang sama sekali tak berguna. Dia juga menyesal karna sudah memanipulasi pikiran semua orang agar menganggapnya ibu Sasuke disaat pertama kali dia berjanji akan selalu menenami pria itu sepuluh tahun lalu. Sakura menyesal karna kebodohannyalah Sasuke berakhir ditiang gantungan. Karna kebodohannyalah kekasihnya mengalami kematian yang menyakitkan lagi._

 _Seperti sebelumnya, orang-orang yang mengenal Sakura seolah melupakannya saat tubuhnya berubah menjadi kelopak bunga. Dan lagi, musim semi mengalami masa sekarat seperti seribu tahun yang lalu karna sang dewi patah hati._

 _Dan lagi, Sakura meraung di aula milik sang dewa matahari. Mengharapkan belas kasihan kakaknya itu agar membantu memohon pada Sang pencipta agar memusnahkannya saja._

 _"Ini sangat menyakitkan. Bertahun aku mencintai dan mengasihinya, lalu dalam sekejap malaikat maut bajingan itu mengambil Sasuke ku lagi!" Raung sakura. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari emerald sendunya._

 _"Aku mohon. Musnahkan saja aku... Aku hancur..." Parau Sakura tak berdaya. Dia terpuruk._

 _"Jika kau musnah, maka manusia akan kehilangan musim semi mereka." Lembut Gaara merengkuh tubuh tak bertenaga Sakura. Mengusap lembut punggung adiknya. Dia tak suka berulang kali melihat kehancuran Sakura. Menanti, bahagia lalu hancur sudah seperti siklus pasti yang tak dapat dihindari adiknya. Sakura yang malang._

 _Dan bumi mengalami kehampaan tanpa musim semi lagi setelah seribu tahun lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Jepang) Jaman Meiji**_

 _._

 _Sakura tersenyum kecil menatap anak-anak yang bermain dipasar. Mereka berkejaran, bernyanyi, sesekali saling pukul main-main. Helaan nafas terdengar dari dewi yang kecantikannya bagai musim semi itu. Dia mengeluh, kenapa apa-apa yang di inginkannya harus seijin sang pencipta. Dan Sakura yakin bagaimanapun dia bercinta dengan Sasuke, sang pencipta tidak akan memperingan hukumannya dengan mengijinkannya memiliki anak. Hukuman memang kata yang paling mengerikan._

 _"Anak-anak memang hal paling menyenangkan untuk diamati bukan?" Sakura menoleh menatap pria bersurai raven yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Memamerkan senyum memukau yang selalu bisa membuat Sakura jatuh cinta. "Jika boleh, aku ingin tahu nama gadis cantik dihadapanku ini..."_

 _Sakura terkekeh mendengar cara Sasuke merayunya. Ya, lagi, mereka dengan mudah saling jatuh cinta. Meski berkali-kali tubuh Sasuke hancur, dan pikirannya melupakan segalanya, kenyataannya hatinya tak pernah salah mengenali cintanya. Sasuke tak pernah mengecewakannya dengan menyukai orang lain._

 _"Sakura. Namaku Sakura." Tanpa bosan Sakura menyahut dengan jawaban yang sama._

 _Pertemuan pertama yang selalu mengawali pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Saat-saat paling menyenangkan bagi Sakura adalah ketika Sasuke bersamanya. Menunjukkan rasa tertarik juga cintanya._

 _"Kau mengagumkan Sasuke." Puji Sakura saat Sasuke menyelesaikan lukisannya. Lukisan Sakura dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi._

 _"Kau yang indah. Bahkan pelukis amatir akan dengan mudah merefleksikan keindahanmu." Sasuke tersenyum sementara Sakura sudah tertawa kecil. Sasuke sangat mahir mengeluarkan kata rayuan._

 _"Kau membuatku nyaris terbang." Gumam Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon. Bersandar menyamankan diri menikmati beberapa guguran kelopak sakura._

 _"Tidak tidak. Jika kau terbang aku akan kesulitan menggapaimu." Sasuke menyusul mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Menatap lekat wajah cantik yang mengagumkan milik sang dewi._

 _"Tidak perlu Sasuke. Kau tak perlu berusaha, akulah yang akan selalu datang padamu." Ucap Sakura lembut. Jemarinya membelai wajah tampan pria terkasihnya._

 _"Ku harap aku selalu bersamamu dalam ketenangan." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Mereka merasa bisa mendengar debar jantung masing-masing. Dua belah bibir menyatu, bergesekan lembut menciptakan sengatan-sengatan panas yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Sasuke merengkuh tengkuk Sakura, mendorong lidahnya menyusuri mulut manis sang dewi. Decakan erotis menguar diudara yang semakin terasa memanas._

 _Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka tersengal-sengal. Saling tatap dan tersenyum. Lengan kekar pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura jatuh kepelukkannya. Menikmati waktu damai berdua. Merasakan getar-getar menggelitik yang menyenangkan._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke mesra di telinga sang dewi._

 _Sakura merona dengan senyum terkulum di bibirnya. Kebahagiaan terasa menggelitik perutnya, merambat kedada dan membuncah._

 _"Tentu saja. Aku selalu milikmu." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh cinta. Mengecup lembut bibir prianya. Sekali lagi mereka berbagi pelukan sebelum malam tiba dan mereka harus berpisah._

 _Seperti sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan Sakura tak akan bertahan lama. Siklus pasti miliknya mulai berputar. Sasukenya yang adalah klan Minamoto mengalami masa krisis. Tokugawa ieyasu yang sedang mendaki kekuasaan memerintahkan keluarga nitta untuk membuatnya menjadi bagian klan Minamoto demi memudahkannya mendaki puncak kepemimpinan._

 _Dan Sasuke sebagai klan Minamoto yang tersembunyi karna lahir dari seorang geisha terancam dijadikan identitas garis keturunan yang dibutuhkan. Sasuke tahu itu, dia berusaha lari dari para pembunuh yang dikirimkan untuknya._

 _"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maaf jika membawamu dalam bahaya. Mereka akan mencarimu dan mencelakakanmu yang berhubungan denganku." Isak Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura._

 _Sakura menggeleng kuat. Dia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke yang begitu kalut seperti saat ini. Sang dewi berusaha menggunakan kekuatannya, namun semua tak mampu melawan hukuman sang pencipta yang beredar disekitarnya. Selalu._

 _"Sakura, ku mohon. Larilah bersamaku. Kita akan pergi jauh dan hidup bahagia. Aku tak menginginkan ini. Demi tuhan, jika bisa aku tak mau lahir sebagai bagian dari klan Minamoto agar bisa hidup bahagia denganmu." Isak Sasuke pilu. Menangkup wajah Sakura, Sasuke menciumi tiap jengkal wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu._

 _"Aku akan lari bersamamu." Tegas Sakura diantara air matanya. Menyaksikan orang terkasihnya kalut sementara dia tak mampu melakukan apapun sungguh membuat Sakura frustasi._

 _Mereka berlari menembus malam. Melewati hutan. Derap langkah kuda terdengar mengerikan dibelakang mereka. Sakura merapalkan permohonannya pada sang pencipta agar membiarkannya menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat karna bayangan kematian Sasuke dipaksa berlari mengikuti langkah lebar kekasihnya._

 _"Tidak mungkin." Desah Sasuke putus asa saat mereka terhadang jurang. Sakura meradang. Prianya menangis dan gemetar. Prianya ketakutan menyambut ajal. Dan Sakura sama sekali tak berguna sebagai seorang dewi._

 _"Biarkan jalan pemimpin kami lebih mudah Minamoto Sasuke. Maaf." Salah satu dari pengejar mereka melesatkan anak panah. Sasuke langsung berbalik melindungi tubuh Sakura. Pria itu mengerang merasakan sengatan dipunggungnya karna anak panah yang menancap._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Rapal Sasuke semakin lemah meski berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Beberapa kali tubuh Sasuke tersentak karna hujaman anak panah yang dilesatkan lagi dan lagi._

 _Sakura jatuh terduduk menopang berat tubuh prianya yang baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Orang-orang Tokugawa sudah pergi setelah memastikan kematian Sasuke. Dengan gemetar Sakura memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya. Deraian air matanya melebihi deras aliran sungai. Sakura hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh...!" Raung Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Kelopak bunga menguar dari tubuhnya. sulur-sulur tanaman rambat berputar-putar disekelilingnya tak tentu arah._

 _"Sasukeee...huuu huuuu..." Raung Sakura pilu. Musim semi yang baru mencapai puncaknya langsung sekarat. Bunga-bunga dibumi menggugurkan daunnya tiba-tiba dan tanpa henti. Segala tanaman disekitar Sakura meranggas. Tak meluas. Karna sang pencipta tak mengijinkan Sakura menghancurkan bumi lagi. Cukup denga rusaknya musim semi._

 _Berhari-hari Sakura duduk bersimpuh memeluk jasad Sasuke. Diam tak bergerak. Hari berganti bulan dan tahun. Hingga sakura tak lagi mampu memeluk jasad Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi debu._

 _"Rasa sakitnya tetap sama." Lirih Sakura saat merasakan Gaara meraih tubuhnya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan penuh perlindungan pria itu._

 _"Lepaskan cintamu Sakura. Dan rasa sakitmu akan hilang." Bisik Gaara lemah. Tak kuasa dirinya selalu melihat adik terkasih nya hancur._

 _"Melepaskan cintaku akan membunuhku. Rasa sakit ini jauh lebih bisa ditahan daripada melepaskannya. Aku akan menunggunya... Lagi." Parau Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan penuh kasih sang kakak yang hanya bisa menghela nafas._

 _Berkali-kali bumi meradang karna musim seminya sekarat. Dewi mereka butuh pertolongan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(Jepang) Masa kini**

 _._

Sasuke menghela nafas setelah Sakura menghentikan ceritanya. Dengan lembut pria itu meraih Sakura agar duduk dipangkuannya. Mengecup bibir gadisnya lembut demi menghilangkan raut sendunya.

"Itu pasti mengerikan untuk dialami. Jadi, dari mana kau dapat cerita menyedihkan seperti itu?" Sasuke membelai sayang surai merah muda mempesona milik Sakura.

"Cerita rakyat... Tentu saja." sahut Sakura dengan senyum hampanya. Sasuke terusik dengan raut wajah Sakura.

"Lupakan Cerita rakyat itu. Sekarang bersiaplah. Kita akan ke kampus bersama." Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura dan mendorong gadisnya ke arah kamar mandi. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Bibirnya mengerucut tak terima.

"Bukankah kau yang belum mandi?" Kesal Sakura dengan wajah imutnya.

"Aa kau benar. Maaf. Kalau begitu, tunggu aku dan kita akan ke kampus bersama." Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap depan akan jadi chap terakhir...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **18/7/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf buat lama up date...

.

.

 **Chapter Final**

.

.

Sasuke menopang dagunya menatap Sakura yang mondar-mandir menjemur selimut juga beberapa kain korden. Surai merah muda sepunggungnya bergoyang ke sana kemari mengikuti liukkan tubuh mungil gadis itu. Senyum Sasuke mengembang tanpa di perintah. Seperti sudah di atur sejak lama jika Sakura selalu menjadi pemicu senyumnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat gadisnya menoleh. Menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Punggungku bisa berlubang jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu." Gerutu Sakura yang menciptakan kekehan Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke ringan menanggapi gerutuan Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat sikap acuh tak acuh Sasuke membuat Sakura berdecak sebal dan bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Ini bulan ke dua sejak mereka mengikrarkan janji cinta. Meski begitu Sasuke merasa baru kemarin dia melihat Sakura dan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Perasaannya selalu terasa baru dan menggebu.

"Hey kau harus bersiap. Bukankah kita akan ke rumahmu?" Sakura menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Seringai Sasuke, sementara tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping gadisnya.

"Ck. Bisakah kau tidak bicara hal-hal nakal?" Dengus Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah.

"Aku hanya mengajak mandi bersama." Elak Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah aku harus memberikan kesan yang baik? Aku tak mau terlambat." Rengek Sakura memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu bersiap-siap.

Sebenarnya ibunya sudah cukup lama meminta Sasuke membawa Sakura ke rumah mereka. Hanya saja Sasuke tak mau memberi kesan terburu-buru pada Sakura. Dan setelah banyak melewati kecerewetan ibunya, akhirnya Sasuke mengutarakan keinginan ibunya bertemu Sakura. Sasuke senang saat Sakura tak keberatan.

Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama, sebelum tengah hari mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke.

"Tadaima. Okaa-san?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasu-chan. Ah..." Mikoto yang baru keluar dari arah dapur menutup mulutnya terkejut. "Sasu-chan..." Ucapnya ragu.

"Ne Okaa-san, ini Sakura." Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura. Membawa gadisnya ke depan ibunya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal ba-san." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kami-sama kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan." Riang Mikoto menyentuh tangan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis. "Ah duduklah dulu, aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Sebentar lagi Itachi akan pulang." Mikoto dengan semangat mengarahkan Sakura ke sofa.

"Biarkan aku membantumu ba-san." Pinta Sakura sopan saat Mikoto mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Tidak tidak. Kau tamu di sini. Ah Sasu-chan, lebih baik kau ajak Sakura-chan melihat kamarmu selagi kaa-san menyiapkan makan siang."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Bersantailah Sakura-chan. Aku akan memanggilmu saat makan siang siap." Potong Mikoto sebelum dengan cepat menghilang ke dapur.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali menatap arah menghilangnya ibu kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi, mau lihat kamarku?" Tawar Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan senyum manis Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju kamar pria itu. Sasuke membuka pintu dan membiarkan gadisnya masuk lebih dulu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya mengamati kamar yang tertata rapi itu. Jauh dari bayangan Sakura tentang kamar pria dengan beberapa poster tertempel di dinding. Warna abu-abu dan putih mendominasi dindingnya. Sementara perabotan di dominasi warna coklat gelap.

"Coba lihat ke atas." Bisik Sasuke mesra memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Gadis itu mendongak hingga seperti menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Emeraldnya membola takjub melihat lukisan gadis bersurai merah muda di atas sana. Sangat mirip dirinya. Itu dirinya. Penampilannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku tak akan bilang jika itu lukisanmu meski kalian mirip. Dia gadis yang ku temui saat aku anak-anak." Sasuke mendongak. Ikut menatap lukisan menakjubkan gadis dengan paras menakjubkan di atas sana.

"Ku pikir kau akan bersikap romantis dengan mengatakan jika itu aku." kekeh Sakura.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu." Bisik Sasuke lembut sembari mengecup pipi gadisnya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Jemarinya bermain-main di dada prianya itu. Perlahan wajahnya terangkat menatap onix mengagumkan di depannya.

"Ingat ceritaku tentang reinkarnasi?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Hn."

"Harusnya ini aku tanyakan sejak dulu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau adalah sang dewi?" Emerald itu menatap sasuke serius meski senyum lembut masih terukir di bibir sewarna bunga miliknya.

Sasuke menatap gadisnya dalam. Jemarinya menyelipkan anak-anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Tanyanya yang membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah. Jika aku sang dewi, maka aku akan bertanya pada prianya. Apa yang di inginkan si pria..."

"Begitu? Jadi Sasuke, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Sakura dengan wajah sendu yang amat kentara. Gerakan jemari Sasuke membelai wajah gadisnya terhenti. Dua manik memukau itu saling mengunci, berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"O oh bisakah kalian berhenti membuat orang jomblo ini iri? Makan siang sudah siap." Interupsi Itachi mengalihkan perhatian dua sejoli itu.

"Kami akan ke sana." Sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi ini gadis yang membuatmu tergila-gila? Hai, aku kakak tersayangnya Sasuke. Salam kenal." Ujar Itachi dengan cengiran menggoda. Menciptakan rona merah di wajah Sakura.

"Salam kenal Itachi-san. Sasuke banyak bercerita tentangmu." Sakura membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Lihat, betapa mempesonanya dirimu. Jadi, apa saja yang si otouto ceritakan padamu?" Sakura terkekeh kecil saat Itachi menggiringnya ke meja makan. Percakapan kecil mereka menghilang ke arah meja makan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpekur menatap tangannya yang tadi melingkar di pinggang gadisnya.

"Ini bohong kan?" Bisiknya tak percaya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar mengingat jika tadi Sakura bertanya padanya. Seolah gadis itu adalah sang dewi dalam cerita reinkarnasi.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Sasuke mendongak. Menatap lukisan di langit-langit kamarnya. Entah bagaimana tawa getir bisa lolos dari bibirnya. Segala yang berkelebat di kepalanya sungguh sulit di percaya.

"Sasu-chan cepatlah!" Jeritan ibunya menggema dari ruang makan. Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha menetralkan perasaannya.

"Aku datang." Balas Sasuke dan melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Makan siang berjalan lancar. Sakura yang cantik dan lembut tentu menjadi favorit ibunya. Dan sepertinya Itachi tak ada masalah dengan itu. Meski seharusnya Sasuke senang, nyatanya pikirannya masih berkeliaran dengan berbagai dugaan tentang Sakura. Hanya sesekali Sasuke memamerkan senyum kecilnya demi bergabung dengan obrolan.

Saat Sakura membantu Mikoto membereskan sisa makan siang mereka, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di kursi teras. Menatap kosong jalanan di depan sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat tak senang membawa Sakura ke sini. Apa kau takut dia jatuh cinta padaku?" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar komentar narsis Itachi. Semudah apapun para gadis jatuh cinta pada Itachi, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Sakura menjadi salah satunya.

"Jangan bermimpi." Dengus Sasuke remeh.

"Lalu..." Itachi duduk di samping adik kecilnya.

"Kau percaya dengan adanya dewi dan reinkarnasi?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat Itachi mengernyit menatap serius adiknya. Setelah menghela nafas, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Saat kau percaya adanya tuhan, maka bukankah kau harus percaya dengan sejenis makhluk tak kasat mata lainnya?" Ucap Itachi ringan namun serius. Entah kenapa dia merasa pertanyaan Sasuke bukan sekedar pertanyaan main-main.

"Jadi, kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kepercayaan kita mengajarkan hal itu?"

"Begitu ya." Gumam Sasuke sembari menghela nafas. Seolah berusaha melepaskan beban yang sejak entah kapan menggumpal di dadanya. "Aniki, tolong jaga kaa-san jika aku meninggal lebih dulu dari kalian. Dan jangan menangis ya..." Lanjut Sasuke dengan senyum jenaka menatap kakaknya.

"Ck, kau tak akan meninggal lebih dulu sebelum kaa-san dan aku. Anak bontot meninggalnya juga bontot." Itachi mengacak sayang surai raven Sasuke.

Kekasih Sakura itu hanya tertawa mendengar teori kacau kakaknya. Dia sangat menyayangi ibu dan juga kakaknya. Dan sekarang orang yang di sayangnya bertambah dengan hadirnya sosok Sakura. Lalu jika dugaannya tentang Sakura adalah kenyataan, mungkin tak akan lama lagi kemalangan menimpanya.

Cemas? Tidak terlalu. Sasuke tak memiliki pemikiran apapun tentang hal yang masih belum pasti seperti itu. Dia hanya berfikir betapa dia semakin menyayangi tiga orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupannya saat ini.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura yang baru keluar rumah bersama Mikoto.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke sembari beranjak. Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian akan pergi sekarang? Bukankah sebaiknya lebih lama di sini?" Komentar Itachi.

"Aniki mu benar Sasuke, aku masih ingin bersama kekasih cantikmu ini." Rajuk Mikoto.

"Kami ada jadwal sore ini. Jangan khawatir kaa-san, kami akan sering berkunjung." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan ibunya sementara tangannya meraih pinggang gadisnya.

"Kalian janji?" Sakura terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Mikoto.

"Aku janji ba-san."

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil kaa-san saja."

"Ah baiklah kaa-san, kami harus pergi." Sakura membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati." Teriak Mikoto yang di angguki keduanya.

"Jangan lupa kabari jika calon keponakanku jadi." Kali ini Itachi yang berteriak. Sementara Sakura tertawa, Sasuke justru berdecak sebal dan menggerutu.

Entah kenapa Sakura bersikeras mengantar Sasuke ke tempat kerjanya alih-alih memilih di antar pulang terlebih dulu. Tak ingin bertengkar karna hal sepele, Sasuke mengiyakan saja keinginan gadisnya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke lembut saat melihat dahi Sakura berkerut-kerut seolah gadis itu sedang marah. Raut tegang sekaligus gusar jelas terlihat. Emeraldnya berkali-kali memelototi sesuatu seolah memberikan ancaman.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Raut tegangnya berubah sendu dan nelangsa dalam sekejap saat mata mereka bertemu. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa? Ekspresimu tak bisa membohongiku." Ibu jari Sasuke mengusap kerutan di antara kedua alis gadisnya.

"Apa jawabanmu Sasuke?" Sakura justru mencengkeram erat kemeja Sasuke. Menatap serius wajah kekasihnya menuntut jawaban. "Seandainya kau si pria dan aku sang dewi, apa jawabanmu jika aku bertanya apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke di wajah Sakura terhenti. Onixnya menangkap sorot serius dari emerald di depannya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura begitu kalut dan sedih. Hanya saja jika hal ini di kaitkan dengan kisah reinkarnasi yang diceritakan gadis itu... walaupun mustahil dan aneh, rasanya Sasuke mengerti.

"Kalau aku si pria, maka aku akan bilang... Lepaskanlah. Berhentilah mencintaiku Sakura. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Bahagia ku adalah saat melihat kau bahagia." Ucap Sasuke lembut dengan senyum menawan.

Wajah Sakura memucat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Tanpa bisa di cegah, air matanya menganak sungai. Sakura mundur sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana caranya menghentikan cinta ini selain dengan kemusnahanku?" Gumam Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahu gadis itu bergetar hebat menahan isakan.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggapai tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang bergetar hebat. Sayangnya niatnya itu tak pernah tercapai saat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi lepas kendali dan menghantam tubuhnya. Menyeretnya menabrak dinding pertokoan hingga akhirnya terhenti.

"Sasukeeeeeeee!" Raung Sakura jatuh terduduk saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya terhimpit moncong mobil dan reruntuhan bangunan. Wajah tampan prianya itu penuh darah dengan lengan sebelah kiri yang hancur. Belum lagi tubuh bagian bawah yang entah bagaimana nasibnya di bawah mobil.

Suara gaung teriakan histeris orang-orang terasa mengabur di pendengaran Sakura. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya suara dan tubuh gadis itu yang mengabur di tengah kerumunan yang menyaksikan kekasihnya meninggal dalam sekejap.

"Sang pencipta... ku mohon, musnahkan aku! Aku tak sanggup lagi... " Isak pilu Sakura.

Sebuah sentuhan familiar tak mengalihkan Sakura dari kesedihannya. Lagi, Sakura jatuh ke jurang keterpurukan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sasuke... hiks... Sasuke." Suara Sakura semakin lirih meski air matanya tak mengering. Tubuhnya lunglai dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Aku ingin menghilang Gaara." Bisik Sakura parau penuh nada nelangsa. Sakura memejamkan matanya di pelukan kakaknya. Mengendapkan pedih ke dasar hatinya. Memaksakan diri melupakan segalanya.

Musim semi berulang hingga berpuluh tahun hanya di topang oleh keberadaan sang dewi. Ada namun tiada. Sang dewi tak berniat membuka matanya, dia tak lagi berharap bertemu dengan reinkarnasi kekasihnya. Namun dia juga tak bisa melakukan permintaan kekasihnya untuk melepaskan cintanya. Sakura tak sanggup.

Meski seolah tertidur panjang, dalan setiap detiknya Sakura terus meratap. Mengharapkan belas kasih sang pencipta agar setidaknya mau memusnahkannya. Membuatnya menghilang membawa rasa sakit yang tak memiliki penawar.

.

.

.

 _ **Tahun 4969 (Jepang)**_

 _._

 _._

Bencana alam terjadi di mana-mana akibat kerusakan parah yang di alami bumi. Tiga perempat bagian dari kepulauan jepang hilang tersapu tsunami maha dahsyat. Menyisakan bagian-bagian kecil pulau yang hancur.

Kyushu, pulau terbesar ke tiga di jepang itu hancur karna ledakan beruntun gunung berapi. Longsor dan banjir ikut menyemarakkan di beberapa bagian. Belum lagi tsunami-tsunami skala kecil yang menghancurkan kota-kota berpelabuhan. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa abad, pulau luas itu hanya menyisakan sedikit bagian yang layak huni. Sisanya menjadi lahan tandus ataupun lautan.

Misato, kota kecil yang terletak di distrik Higashiusuki termasuk dari sedikit daerah yang bisa di huni. Meski penduduknya yang semula berjumlah nyaris sepuluh ribu jiwa berkurang drastis hanya tersisa kurang dari tiga ribu jiwa akibat wabah penyakit ganas yang menyebar. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak masuk dalam daftar prioritas proyek penyelamatan oleh pemerintah. Dan semua tahu jika mereka hanya menunggu ajal karna wabah penyakit juga langkanya bahan pangan. Setidaknya semua orang berpikir begitu hingga seorang wanita berambut hitam kelam berjuang melahirkan putra pertamanya. Tanpa fasilitas memadai, tanpa tenaga medis, tanpa kepedulian orang-orangan yang merasa hidupnya di ambang batas.

Tangis bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tak ada yang bersuka cita karna kelahirannya karna sang ibu telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya akibat pendarahan hebat.

Jerit tangis itu tak kunjung berhenti meski beberapa waktu terlewati. Tanpa di duga siapapun, rumput-rumputan di halaman gedung usang yang semula layu menjadi hijau subur dalam sekejap. Tunas-tunas bebungaan bermunculan dari dalam tanah. Menyembulkan kuncup warna-warni sebelum akhirnya mekar sempurna. Bahkan pohon-pohonan tumbuh berjajar secara ajaib, memekarkan bunga bak musim semi. Tanaman rambat menghias dinding gedung usang hingga terlihat begitu memukau.

Sosok berpakaian hijau yang ujungnya terseret di rerumputan melangkah pelan memasuki gedung. Surai merah mudanya berayun lembut tertiup angin. Tangannya terulur meraih bayi merah yang kelelahan menangis.

"Kau milikku, sekarang hingga dunia berakhir nanti. Milikku..." Bisik Sakura lembut menimang bayi mungil yang menggenggam ujung jarinya.

Sakura mengecup lembut dahi mungil bayi di gendongannya. Senyumnya mengembang menatap onix sekelam malam yang membola. Perlahan bayi itu tersenyum menampakkan gusinya yang mulai di tumbuhi gigi-gigi susu dengan taring mungil. Kukunya memanjang menancap pada jari Sakura yang di genggamnya. Tanduk seukuran ibu jari muncul di kepala bersurai raven itu.

"... Iblis kecilku."

.

.

.

End

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **10/8/2017**


End file.
